silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Has a Podcast
(abbreviated as SHAP) is a reality television podcast hosted by SpongeBob SquarePants of Survivor: Bikini Bottom and Survivor: All-Stars. The weekly show features discussions of the most recent Survivor episodes (often with an additional guest), as well as exit interviews with eliminated contestants. History The show began with the announcement of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, where SpongeBob and Oscar from Survivor: Sesame Street and All-Stars gave their own cast assessments and cheered on Plankton and Elmo from their respective seasons. The podcast ran throughout the season, receiving positive reviews from fans. After the season, SpongeBob decided to continue the show for every season, but Oscar dropped out, not caring enough to continue. Since then, SpongeBob's podcast has been critically acclaimed, often landing in the iTunes Top 10 Entertainment Podcasts. Popular guests include L Lawliet, Abraham Lincoln, Sue Ellen Armstrong, Lelouch Lamperouge, Squidward Tentacles, Mei Misaki, William Shakespeare, and many more. Including the series host Luke P. Top 20 Players of All Time See SHAP Top 20 Players of All Time. Miss Survivor & Mr. Survivor To celebrate forty seasons of Survivor, SHAP held a beauty pageant for female castaways. The crown was won by popular player Haru Ichinose, who would go on to win Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2. Another event was held for Survivor: Game Changers, with SpongeBob announcing that pageants would be held every ten seasons. This time, a male pageant was held as well. Claire Redfield was crowned Miss Survivor, while Lelouch Lamperouge was crowned Mr. Survivor. Both would go on to compete in Game Changers, which Lelouch won. The third pageants were held for Survivor: Hollywood 2, won by Hatsune Miku and Jimin respectfully. Both eventually competed in Survivor: The New All-Stars. The fourth pageants were held before Survivor: A New Japan - Blood vs. Water, and were won by Lapis Lazuli and Mark Fishbach, who later competed in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3 together. The fifth took place prior to Survivor: Back to Gameworld, won by Claire "Lightning" Farron and Cloud Strife. The sixth occurred before Survivor: The Kennel, won by Bob Newby and Monika, who would later compete in Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Blindside! Blindside! is a web series hosted by SpongeBob and Espio the Chameleon from Survivor: Green Hill and Survivor: Second Chances 2. The game features Survivor players facing off against super fans in board game equivalent of the show. The first airing saw Noah Mason along with Espio work together to rule their tribe. The tribe consisting entirely of fans was ratted, but Noah was blindsided early in the merge. Espio, however, managed to win the game. The second airing featured Lelouch Lamperouge, L Lawliet, Daryll Hall, Mjoll the Lioness, and Jill Valentine against a tribe of fans. The players lost two challenges, voting out Lelouch and L, but managed to make up the final three. Daryll was voted out, and Jill was the victor over Mjoll. The third game featured Chun-Li, Harry Potter, James Rolfe, Elizabeth Dwyer, and Tom Baker. The returning players continued their victory streak when they made up the final five; followed by LD, Tom, and Chun-Li's eliminations. Harry beat James in a close Jury vote.